


I gotta roll, can't stand still

by detectivemeer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, alternative universe - dog walker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivemeer/pseuds/detectivemeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My dog ran off, sorry, I have to,” he gestures unhelpfully, stepping backwards in the direction BB-8 ran.</p>
<p>Cute Guy’s face is in part crestfallen and determined. “Can I help? What’s he look like?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I gotta roll, can't stand still

“BB-8!” He pants, twisting past different park-goers, trying not to panic. “BB-- _oof_.”

Poe blinks up at the clear blue sky, and then at the face of the man he ran right into. They disentangle themselves, helping each other upright.

“Oh, shit, sorry, are you... all right?” Poe’s tongue turns to taffy. _All right._ This guy is more than all right, he’s goddamn gorgeous. Fuck, no, _focus_.

“I’m fine,” says the man, with a disarming smile. “Are you okay?”

_Did it hurt when you fell from--Christ pull it together, Dameron._ “Yeah, yeah, sorry, just,” and God, he would love to stay and flirt and try to charm Cute Park Guy into a cup of coffee or lunch, but, “my dog ran off, sorry, I have to,” he gestures unhelpfully, stepping backwards in the direction BB-8 ran.

Cute Guy’s face is in part crestfallen and determined. “Can I help? What’s he look like?”

“Uh,” because? _What--_ “She’s a corgi, but you don’t have to--”

“I don’t mind,” Cute Guy insists. “What’s her name?”

“BB-8.” There’s an awkward pause. Poe silently winces because he doesn’t really have time to explain the odd name but Cute Guy rolls with it fairly quickly, nodding, and scanning the park. He cups his hands around his mouth and calls out BB-8′s name.

Poe jerks his head. “I saw her go down that way, so...” He’s already walking, because he really can’t lose more time in the search, but he really wants to give the guy a last out, because seriously who just helps a random stranger look for their lost dog? Poe’s pretty sure he wouldn’t, but then, he got a lot of very scarring Stranger Danger lectures from his abuela as a kid.

Cute Guy follows him, though, and then they’re jogging down the path, Poe calling out her name, Cute Guy whistling and clapping.

They turn the corner. “BB-8!” Poe shouts, smile breaking across his face. There’s a tiny squeaking bark in return. BB-8 is snuggled happily on the lap of a girl sitting on the edge of the big water fountain. She looks up, looks at BB-8, and grins.

“Rey?” Cute Guy says, shading his eyes from the sun after they rush over.

“Hey!” She says, grinning and hopping up. A few mechanical pencils fall out of her open backpack. They crush each other in a warm hug, smiling brightly.

Poe has a similar reunion of his own, scooping BB-8 into his arms and firmly clicking her leash back on.

“She’s yours?” Rey asks, breaking the hug to look to Poe.

“Yeah,” not quite, but, “she’s usually fine off leash in the park, but she bolted after a squirrel today. Your friend helped me find her, thanks for looking after her.”

Rey shoots Cute Guy a soft, proud smile, and turns back to Poe, shrugging. “No trouble. Glad you got her back.”

“Well,” Poe looks at Cute Guy. He sets BB-8 on the ground, leash in hand, and wraps his arms around Cute Guy for a short, meaningful hug. “Thank you, really.”

Cute Guy fights a little smile, clearly pleased. His head ducks humbly. “I didn’t do much--”

“You really did,” Poe says, giving his shoulder a quick squeeze before stepping back. “I’m Poe, by the way.”

“I’m Finn,” Cute Guy says.

“You know,” says Rey, mouth twitching with a smirk, “BB-8 and I sort of bonded. If you two wanted to... Well, there’s this great cafe, just across the street. You could keep an eye on us through the window, if you’re worried.”

“Rey, you don’t--”

“I couldn’t ask you--”

Rey gets down on one knee, looking seriously at BB-8. “What do you think? You want to hang out with me?”

BB-8 wags her little tail and yips excitedly.

Rey stands, beams. Finn and her share a silent conversation with their eyes. Poe doesn’t understand it, but it’s clear that by the end of it, Rey has won.

“I could go for some coffee,” Poe says, smiling at Finn. “And I’d love to buy you a thank you drink.”

“Oh, that’s not--”

Poe hands Rey the leash, grinning. “C’mon. My treat, for my hero.”

Rey bites her lip in Poe’s peripheral vision. Finn stares at him, a smile carefully spreading across his features.

“Yeah, okay,” he says, chest puffing out a little. “I guess I was pretty heroic.”

“Extremely,” Poe agrees, his swinging hand totally completely _accidentally_ brushing against Finn’s as they walk across the street.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Black Dog" by Led Zeppelin  
> pls ~~blame~~ thank [flarechaser](http://flarechaser.tumblr.com/post/136308032597/katsofmeer-i-cant-beleive-how-pure-poefinn) for this (and the longfic version of this au that i can't stop thinking about godamdfkf)  
> [the tumbls](http://katsofmeer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
